Detergent compositions intended for mechanical dishwashing will usually require a component capable of providing a considerable alkalinity in the wash liquor. Sodium silicates having a SiO.sub.2 /Na.sub.2 O mole ratio from about 1.5:1, preferably from 1.8:1 to about 3.3:1, preferably to 2.2:1 are particularly suitable for this purpose and also they protect glassware from corrosion. There is a general movement towards providing detergent compositions with increased bulk densities i.e. above about 700 g/l, preferably above 800 g/l. Sodium silicates within the mole ratio 1.8 to 2.2:1 range will be referred to herein as sodium disilicates, although strictly this term is applicable only to those silicates having a mole ratio of about 2:1. Disilicates and other silicates can be formed into a product of the desired bulk density by compacting the appropriate feedstock, which may be spray-dried material, between rollers to provide a compacted sheet-like product which is subsequently broken up and sieved to provide the desired particle size range. Examples of procedures which provide these compacted materials will be found in US 3875282 (Stauffer Chemical Co.) and US 3931036 (Philadelphia Quartz Co.).